


Grocery Shopping

by JellybeanSweet



Series: JJParents and Their Kids [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Baby Mark, Domestic, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanSweet/pseuds/JellybeanSweet
Summary: Parents Jinyoung and Jaebum spend a day with their first child, one-year-old Mark.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan
Series: JJParents and Their Kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pianoplayer22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoplayer22/gifts).



> This was a request for a fic with baby Mark from pianoplayer22. It was pretty fun to write, baby Mark is v cute. 
> 
> Ages:  
> Mark: 1 year old

The only thing Jaebum could do was watch his husband practically jump up and down in place, cheering loudly. He was still shocked, but when Jinyoung turned around and dive headfirst into his chest, he was jolted back into reality.

“They approved the adoption papers and everything, hyung! We can finally go tell that adorable little boy that he’s gonna have a stable family, and parents that cherish everything he does, and-and-” 

“Take a deep breath,” Jaebum laughed, cupping Jinyoung’s face, though his own expression wasn’t much different. 

“We’re gonna have a baby, Jaebummie,” Jinyoung breathed, eyes wider than the older man thought he’d ever seen them. The hands on his waist tightened and the smile somehow grew bigger and Jaebum clutched his husband as hard as he could.

“We’re gonna be parents, Jinyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung could only nod.

——

They’d gotten a now one-year-old Mark just a few months prior, and he’d been settling into their home so comfortably that it was almost shocking. Sure, he still woke up in the middle of the night, crying, or he started crying during the day, or threw seemingly endless tantrums, but the two parents couldn’t be happier with their baby boy. Jinyoung hadn’t been able to stop cooing at the small bundle yet, and it wasn’t like Jaebum was going to stop him any time soon. 

Jaebum pulled their son out of his crib, where he had been crying out for his dad to come get him. He easily held him in his arms and tickled him as he walked, giggled erupting from the small child’s mouth. 

“Are you hungry, Markie?” he sang, nuzzling the kid and ruffling his hair as he stepped into the kitchen. He greeted Jinyoung, who had come downstairs and started cooking some eggs when Jaebum had gone to get their son. 

Jinyoung’s eyes lit up when he turned around, abandoning the stove for just a moment to kiss Mark on the forehead. Jaebum slid him into his high chair while Jinyoung returned to tending the eggs. Jaebum slipped around the kitchen, grabbing a sippy cup and filling it with juice before handing it to Mark. The boy shook it with interest before he brought it up to his mouth and began drinking.

“Morning,” Jaebum greeted warmly, coming up behind Jinyoung to rest his head on his shoulder, kissing his neck for a moment before pulling back and being content to watch Jinyoung cook. They stayed together for a little while before Jinyoung pushed Jaebum off so he could pull the eggs of the stove. He piled them on to a plate and then cleaned up before heading to the fridge.

Jaebum sat down at the kitchen table, smiling when Mark laughed and waved at him. He egg some of the eggs and watched as Jinyoung poured some applesauce for Mark. He put it in a plastic bowl and grabbed a baby spoon before handing it over to Mark with a watchful eye.

“If we’re not really careful, he’s going to fling that everywhere,” Jaebum teased, feeding some of the egg to Jinyoung as he sat down next to him.

“You know, he’s a surprisingly clean eater. With some of our friends’ kids, I’d have thought he’d get his food everywhere.”

“Don’t jinx it, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum whispered, watching a bit of applesauce dribble down Mark's chin from where he missed his mouth. Jinyoung just laughed at the scene. 

They ate in moderate silence, occasionally broken by the happy babbles of their son. They cleaned up together, then cleaned up Mark.

“We need to do a grocery run, don’t we?” Jaebum asked as he bounced Mark on his hip, making the boy clap and laugh. 

“Yeah. I have a list and everything. Wanna go together and take Mark with us?” Jinyoung asked.

“Of course. We haven’t taken him too many places, but I want to try. He’s been really happy so far, and once we change him he won’t have much of a reason to cry about anything.”

“Sounds good. I’m already dressed, I just need to put my shoes on, so I can change him and get him dressed,” Jinyoung offered, taking the baby from his husband and laughing with him as they traveled down the hall together.

The three reconvened, dressed and ready to go. They got into the car, Jinyoung strapping Mark in the back seat and Jaebum getting into the drivers. They set off for the grocery store, glad their baby was entertained by the scenery outside.

They arrived and Jaebum parked. He turned off the car and Jinyoung hopped out to grab Mark. He unbuckled him and carried him inside while Jaebum walked next to them. Jinyoung placed Mark in the little baby seat in the cart and then they were off to go find their groceries.

“What cereal should we buy?” Jinyoung asked, quietly perusing the shelves. He finally picked up a box of Cheerios and put it into the cart. At least he knew that Mark would eat them. 

Jaebum reappeared from around the corner, a few bags of rice in his hands. Jinyoung smiled and pushed the cart to him, then they continued down the aisle and into the next one.

“What else do we need?” Jaebum asked, dutifully following behind Jinyoung. The younger man looked down at the list in his hand when prompted. 

“We’re almost done, we just have to get some stuff from the dairy section and we’ll be good to head back home,” he said, crossing rice off the list. 

“Great,” Jaebum replied. As they walked, he let Mark pull on his fingers. As soon as he started biting on them, though, he pulled them away and used his clean hand to ruffle the boys hair.

“Don’t bite people, kiddo,” Jinyoung laughed, giving him a kiss on the forehead as they came to a stop in front of the milk. They picked out some milk and a few other products, like cheese, and then headed to check out. They went through the line with relative ease, only having a small bump when Mark wanted some candy but wasn’t allowed to have it. While Jaebum paid, Jinyoung soothed the kid, tempting him with some goldfish back home, and they returned to the car without another hitch. 

As Jaebum put the groceries into the car, Jinyoung bounced Mark on his hip, attempting to soothe him. He was growing fussy, pushing away from his dads chest with tiny hands. 

“It’s okay, baby,” he murmured, swaying with the child, making small noises and holding him tight to stave off any potential crying. 

“Let’s go home so we can settle him down for a nap, I can tell he’s getting a little restless,” Jinyoung announced, kissing Mark and bucking him in before joining Jaebum in the front of the car.

They drove quietly, Jinyoung making sure to keep his attention focused on their boy in the back, ears constantly listening for possible problems, and somewhere along the way the boy had spiked his diaper. Soon enough they arrived home and Jinyoung slipped out and unbuckled Mark with adept fingers.

Mark was on the verge of tears, Jinyoung could tell he was becoming tired and upset without any of the things he usually had around nap time, and with the unchanged diaper still on. 

“Go take him in, before he really starts to get upset,” Jaebum advised, and Jinyoung gratefully accepted the agreement that Mark needed his nap and a change of his diaper. 

Jinyoung hurried inside, Mark on his hip, heading up to the nursery. He first pulled him out of his clothes and undid the diaper, still not used to the smell even after a few months. He threw it away and cleaned him up before strapping him into a new diaper and rubbing his stomach to make him giggle. 

“Better? You did so well today,” Jinyoung cooed, getting a happy babble in return. He got Mark into some comfy clothes and slipped a pacifier into his mouth, glad that the boy hadn’t started crying without one. He walked around for a couple minutes to lull the boy to sleep and then laid him out in his crib once he had actually fallen asleep. 

Jinyoung returned downstairs to help Jaebum with the rest of the groceries, sharing how glad he was that their boy had been able to make it so long without becoming upset. 

“I’m so happy he made it so long without crying. Last time I took him to go grocery shopping with me he was inconsolable until we got home and he got into your arms,” Jinyoung sighed once they finished putting everything away. He let Jaebum pull him upstairs, probably to watch some tv in bed or to relax, but they paused outside the door to their son’s room. 

“He’s so precious,” Jaebum murmured, arms wrapping around Jinyoung and tightening around his waist.

“How many are we gonna have?” Jinyoung asked. “Because I kind of want another one already.”

Jaebum laughed quietly, giving Jinyoung a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to a few more,” he hummed.

They stood there for a couple more minutes, watching their first child sleep, safe and sound, and right at home.


End file.
